


Defence Against Defence Teachers VI

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #550: Severus Snape, Defence Professor.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Canon character death.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers VI

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #550: Severus Snape, Defence Professor.
> 
> **Warnings:** Canon character death.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers VI

~

Severus had known the day would come, of course. He’d been with Dumbledore too long not to know that he utilised every asset, even when that asset was unwilling. That wasn’t a surprise. 

What was a surprise was that Severus could feel something wrong as soon as he took the position as Defence professor. “You’re aware this job is cursed?” he said to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore nodded. “I’d assumed so.” His eyes narrowed. “Can you sense it?” 

“A bit.” It was a sensation in the pit of his stomach, a cloud hanging over his head. “I’ll manage.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “I know.” 

~

“How did you do this?” 

Dumbledore sighed. “I made a foolish error.” He cradled his bad hand in the good. “You’re to be Defence professor. What do you think?” 

Severus snorted. “That you’ve been cursed,” he said dryly. “And that you require medical attention.” 

Dumbledore shook his head. “There’s nothing they can do. My time’s...limited.” 

“Albus--” Severus’ voice broke. 

Dumbledore shook his head. “What’s done is done. It doesn’t change the fact that we both have jobs to do. I’m afraid this will make your jobs more difficult, however.” 

_Naturally._ Severus sighed. “Tell me what you require of me.” 

~

Draco was being stubborn, as was Dumbledore, so Severus wasn’t surprised when Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared at his door. He recognised Bellarix’s ultimate plan a mile away, of course, but since it fit in with his own plans to monitor Draco, he allowed himself to be placed in the trap. The Unbreakable Vow had been unanticipated, however. 

With a built-in tracing spell on Draco, Severus then turned his attention to his curriculum. Finding a way to teach the required spells while still appearing to be disinterested, aloof, and biased toward Slytherin was a challenge. _What idiot would want this job, _?__

__~_ _

__Severus had mixed feelings about Horace’s return. While he wasn’t a bad teacher, he was an elitist. Upon hearing that Potter was excelling, Severus was suspicious. Was it favouritism?_ _

__He watched Potter carefully, and when he saw the Potions book he had, he pondered confiscating it._ _

__More concerning was Draco’s skulking, however. Although when he said something to Dumbledore about it, Dumbledore just smiled. _Plots within plots,_ thought Severus, shaking his head. _ _

__Teaching Defence was interesting enough, although he was worried about certain Slytherins’ obsession with Dark spells. The thought of Crabbe and Goyle mastering the Cruciatus was definitely...disturbing._ _

__~_ _

__“He’s becoming more obvious,” said Dumbledore, eyeing the cursed necklace._ _

__Severus sighed, handing Dumbledore another of his personally brewed pain potions. “Indeed. And unpredictable. I’ve tried to get him to confide in me, but--”_ _

__Dumbledore nodded, exhaling as Severus’ potion took effect. “I understand. Draco’s at that age where pride is a problem.”_ _

__“It’s always been a problem for Malfoys,” Severus muttered. “And how go your...projects?”_ _

__Dumbledore hummed. “As expected. I imagine Harry will succeed in his quest soon. Be prepared, Severus.”_ _

__Severus snorted. _As if anyone can prepare for this._ “I’ll do my best.” _ _

__Dumbledore smiled. “I know.”_ _

__~_ _

__The dreaded moment came all too soon. Draco, terrified, looked relieved when Severus stepped up behind him, drew his wand, performed the deed._ _

__Despite Severus’ preparations, seeing Dumbledore fall to his death made Severus want to weep. Instead, he steered Draco, Bellatrix and the Carrows away from Hogwarts, fended off Potter’s pathetic attacks, even while protecting him, _and_ managed to persuade Voldemort not to punish Draco for his failure._ _

__When he finally had a moment to assimilate what he’d done, Severus howled. Then, grief once again hidden, he went to get his next assignment. Defence was over, now came offence._ _

__~_ _


End file.
